the_black_swordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Level 98 idea
9 Tailed Death God ok, now i remember my weird idea *and it's cool *5:52 MasterKirito Shoot it *Not on the head please *5:52 9 Tailed Death God I'll try *So you know how the last couple of bosses will all have something unique to them? *5:53 MasterKirito last 5 ones, yeah *go on *5:53 9 Tailed Death God well, my thought was somewhat similar to the doppelganger quest *if instead of one big boss for everyone *each player has to fight a weaker boss, by themselves *5:54 MasterKirito Like, sepparate rooms for everyone *5:54 9 Tailed Death God it would be a good way to lower the amount of players remaining *5:54 MasterKirito with an unique boss? *5:54 9 Tailed Death God more or less, yeah *5:54 MasterKirito I like it *floor 98? *99 will be a versus kind of thing *Can it be for floor 98? *5:55 9 Tailed Death God i don't know what floor *5:55 MasterKirito Hum... okay *So, what the bosses are based in? *9 Tailed Death God has left the chat. *9 Tailed Death God has joined the chat. *5:57 9 Tailed Death God but around 97/98 sounds good *5:57 MasterKirito ok *so what they're based on? *9 Tailed Death God has left the chat. *5:58 KingOgnik this is odd *5:58 MasterKirito what? *5:59 KingOgnik first me *then him *both dc *several times *5:59 MasterKirito Get better PCs fellas lol *5:59 KingOgnik i have wifi in a concrete basement *i have an excuse *5:59 MasterKirito hehe, just kidding *9 Tailed Death God has joined the chat. *5:59 MasterKirito yeah it is odd *5:59 9 Tailed Death God i have a mac, that's my excue *excuse *6:00 KingOgnik macs are good *6:00 MasterKirito Yeah *So *6:00 9 Tailed Death God not mine *6:00 MasterKirito What they're based on? *6:00 9 Tailed Death God it's gotta be at least 4/5 years old *the bosses you mean? *6:00 MasterKirito yeah *6:01 9 Tailed Death God just thought of this now. you know yui was designed to help players based on how they act and interact w/others *6:01 KingOgnik yes *6:01 MasterKirito Yup *6:01 9 Tailed Death God Well, what if the game uses that to create a boss *6:01 MasterKirito Hum... *6:01 9 Tailed Death God that's not all that powerful, like a rly good enemy *6:01 MasterKirito hum... *Everyone bossisdifferent *6:02 9 Tailed Death God but that could use the data to make it physcolgically hard for them to fight it *i'm not even gonna try and spell that right *6:02 MasterKirito Psycologic *6:02 9 Tailed Death God yeah, that *6:02 MasterKirito So, everyone boss is different *6:02 9 Tailed Death God Eg. Kirito's could be Sachi *6:03 MasterKirito how wouldbe kirito's one *We're kinda using that on the job quest already *the Sachi thing *we need something different *6:03 KingOgnik it would be boring to repeat *6:03 9 Tailed Death God O, forgot about that *nvm then *6:03 MasterKirito No, the idea is good *6:03 KingOgnik i like varied bosses *6:03 MasterKirito I do too *6:03 9 Tailed Death God yeah, just a repeat *6:03 MasterKirito I just needs to be something different from sachi *6:04 KingOgnik ... *6:04 MasterKirito it just* *6:04 9 Tailed Death God ... *... *6:04 KingOgnik maybe someone on their friends list *6:04 MasterKirito ? *6:04 KingOgnik ? *6:04 9 Tailed Death God what? *6:04 MasterKirito It shouldn't be a person *I has idea *6:04 9 Tailed Death God do tell *6:05 KingOgnik continue *6:05 MasterKirito It should kinda create some glass screens kinda o dealio around *showing him his worst moments *or ilusions to him *so, it would involve sachi, but also a ton of other chars *6:06 9 Tailed Death God everyone he failed to save? *6:06 KingOgnik so they fight through their worst memories? *6:06 MasterKirito Yes *They fight their worst memoiries *6:06 KingOgnik interesting *6:06 MasterKirito memories* *6:06 KingOgnik but might be difficult *6:06 9 Tailed Death God we could make a maze of mirrors *6:06 MasterKirito It's floor 98 *it HAS to be difficult *6:06 KingOgnik i meant like difficult for us to do *6:06 9 Tailed Death God mirrors/w memories *6:06 MasterKirito oh *Yeah kinda *6:06 9 Tailed Death God just a bit *6:07 MasterKirito We can manage it *We're bosses *we can do it *6:07 9 Tailed Death God no, we're not bosses, we're heroes! *(bosses always die) *6:07 MasterKirito Like a hero! *6:07 KingOgnik dont get too egotistical *6:08 MasterKirito Lol yeah *sure *but then *6:08 9 Tailed Death God i'm a god *deadpanns* *6:08 MasterKirito Illusion based boss *we all agree on that? *6:08 9 Tailed Death God yeah *6:08 KingOgnik sure *6:08 MasterKirito King, do yer job *6:08 KingOgnik ja, ja